Típica Conferencia Mundial
by Pilikita y Kororito
Summary: ¿Cuál será el problema del mundo esta vez?


Hola gente, éste fic lo acabo de inventar/escribir; inspirado en los datos estadísticos con los que me suelo divertir en estadística inferencial e informática administrativa, materias realmente entretenidas.

**Advertencia:** ¿Crack?, si quieren leer algo inteligente pueden probar buscando un artículo decente en la súper confiable _cualquier-idiota-me-edita_ wikipedia o si lo prefieren, pueden despegar sus traseros del asiento e intentar ir y buscar en la biblioteca algunos objetos llamados "libros" que sirven para leer, de verdad.

**Aclaración:** una disculpa si buscaban América X Inglaterra, puse a esos personajes por que… por que fueron los primeros en los que pensé, tienen pinta protagónica, y lo clasifiqué como T por que el contenido puede resultar insulso para cierto tipo de público, digo, algún santurrón de Athena se puede ofender.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, si no lo sabías es por que eres ignorante o simplemente nuevo en el negocio.

_Nota: Si todo lo anterior no lo tomaron como sarcasmo entonces les está haciendo vitamina D, corran a la calle a que les dé el sol… se joden si en su ciudad hay demasiado smog._

* * *

**Típica conferencia mundial**

—¡Daré inicio a la conferencia mundial de ésta semana! —dijo emocionado América como si fueran a jugar sus ñoños videojuegos.

—Más te vale que el problema sea serio, me molesta venir a tu casa solo para atender asuntos infantiles como invasiones ovnis —se quejó el inglés muy indignado.

—En serio pensé que era una invasión, pero solo eran los amigos de Tony que lo llegaron a visitar… —terminó bajando la voz para que nadie escuchara y recordara el vergonzoso suceso de hace algunos días.

—¿Y el tema de ésta semana es…? —intervino Alemania discretamente sacando una lista de posibles problemas y observándola con interés.

—Sobrepoblación —soltó sin más preámbulos el norteamericano visible.

—Fácil —indicó Rusia muy seguro —Empezamos la Tercera Guerra Mundial y desaparecemos a una cuarta parte de la población del planeta y problema resuelto.

Todos los presentes lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados como si hubiera dicho que vender pornografía infantil fuera la solución a todos los problemas de la humanidad; Polonia comenzó a temblar involuntariamente mientras Lituania intentaba calmarlo acariciándole el cabello.

—Bueno… —prosiguió el ruso ya que nadie se había atrevido a decir algo —Yo iniciaré con China —dijo lo último en tono seductor viendo fijamente al mencionado.

—¡No! ¡La mano de obra china es barata! —alegó el aludido molesto pero a la vez nervioso por las temibles -y posiblemente lujuriosas- intenciones de su vecino.

—Sobrepoblación… —suspiró el alemán buscando la palabra en su larga lista de problemas —"Ataque zombi", "Revolución sexual", "Calentamiento global" —siguió buscando —"Escasez de recursos", "Desfiles gay", "Bioterrorismo", ¡Aquí está! Sobrepoblación… —anunció finalmente tachando la palabra.

—Oh… Alemania, debería tener esa lista en orden alfabético para facilitar su búsqueda —sugirió con prudencia el japonés.

—No, tengo la lista en orden de probabilidades, es más importante —aclaró el alemán con temple intelectual.

—En ese caso estoy totalmente de acuerdo —asintió el japonés pensando en la siguiente entrega de Resident Evil.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no escondemos la comida y que la gente se coma a otra gente? —gritó Corea agitando los brazos pensando que su respuesta era mejor que todos los inútiles inventos de Japón juntos.

—Maldito caníbal… —espetó Suiza malhumorado mientras la familia asiática del este hacía como que buscaba partículas de polvo en el aire.

—¡Todo esto sucede por los estúpidos que no usan condón! —acusó Francia a la nada viendo quién se ofendía por el comentario… pero todos se hicieron los desentendidos.

—No puede ser, yo le mando a América cantidades mega industriales de condones, no puede suceder —intervino el ruso, incrédulo.

—Los anticonceptivos no sirven con gente idiota —agregó "educadamente" Austria.

—cof, cof, China, cof, cof —tosió con sarcasmo el inglés.

—¡Ahora sí me las vas a pagar TODAS, maldito cejón! —gritó furioso el chino lanzándose sobre el rubio, pero fue detenido por Rusia, quien solo había atinado a pegarle un fuerte golpe con su llave de agua.

—Yo llevaré a China a su casa —adelantó el ruso sonriendo complacido cargando al inconsciente castaño.

—¡Estamos hablando de la sobrepoblación! ¡Nada de bebés! —advirtió el suizo sacando su rifle.

—Joder, no deberían dejar entrar con armas —soltó España con resignación.

—Tampoco deberían dejar entrar con mascotas, animales en peligro de extinción, seres de otros planetas, micronaciones y/o criaturas mágicas pero ya ves, hombres… —exclamó Hungría enojada cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada de bebés —continuó el ruso —Yo sí sé usar condones —lanzó una sutil indirecta… viendo sin disimulo hacia a los norteamericanos.

—No, no, en mi casa no hay sobrepobla... —comenzó Canadá con su voz suave pero insignificante siendo interrumpido al instante por su fastidioso hermano.

—¡Yo sí sé usar condones! —se defendió el americano.

—Sabemos que eres joven América, pero usar un condón sobre otro no funciona —resolvió el francés echándose a reír seguido de los demás países.

—Sí, sí, que gracioso... quedan canceladas todas las exportaciones de pornografía hacia Europa —sentenció América fríamente.

—¡NO! —gritaron horrorizados todos los europeos, hasta los nórdicos se sobresaltaron, Grecia se despertó de repente y Alemania sin razonar le encajó un puñetazo en la cara a Francia dejándolo inconsciente.

—Genial, tu mejor logro desde Einstein, gracias Alemania —mostró el inglés su profunda gratitud.

—Está bien, no puedo _boicotear_ un importante mercado como lo es Europa, no soy estúpido —expresó el rubio con orgullo.

—Eh… ah… si… lo que tú digas… —murmuraron sus conocidos pretendiendo poder ver las haditas de Inglaterra volando alrededor.

—Tal vez la pornografía sea el problema —opinó España intentando regresar al tema.

—Eso lo discutimos durante la revolución sexual de la cultura popular: la censura no es la solución —aclaró Inglaterra siendo apoyado silenciosamente por el alemán, que sentía escalofríos de sólo pensar en la censura.

—Es indecente, deberían censurar la pornografía —manifestó incómodo el austriaco, por lo que Alemania rápidamente jaló a Mariazell.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡No censuren la pornografía! ¡Ya deja de jalar a Mariazell! —rogó desesperado Austria.

—¡Deja en paz al señor Austria! —amenazó Hungría agitando un sartén.

—¡No estamos hablando de pornografía, bola de pervertidos! —habló Inglaterra muy irritado estrellando su taza de té contra la mesa.

—Cálmate Inglaterra, parece que tienes síndrome premenstrual —bromeó el americano sorbiendo de su Coca-Cola®

—O la menopausia —se mofó el francés, aparentemente ya recuperado.

—¡¿QUÉ? —vociferó el ofendido levantándose automáticamente preparado para repartir golpes ó lanzar hechizos, lo que le resultara más fácil.

—Por favor —pidió amablemente Alemania… azotando la fusta.

—¿De qué estábamos hablando? —preguntó Lituania tratando de sonar casual.

—Creo que de pornografía —le respondió el español sin recordar que él mismo había mencionado ese asunto.

—Ese no es el tema, discutimos sobre la sobrepoblación —corrigió arisco el inglés.

—Aunque no sea el tema, tiene relación —señaló Holanda sin mirar a nadie.

—Sí, ¿De dónde crees que vienen los bebés? ¿Crees que los trae la cigüeña? —apoyó Bélgica entusiasta a su hermano.

—La cigüeña… ese fue un mal chiste que me contó Francia —bufó América para luego darle otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

—¡YA! —cortó Alemania sintiendo que su paciencia había terminado, todos los presentes le miraron espetados.

—Bien, la pornografía no es el tema y tampoco el problema, si la censura fuera la solución, le prohibiríamos a América filmar tantas películas de acción por su contenido altamente violento que produce un efecto negativo en los espectadores orillándolos a asesinar… lo cuál es ridículo —concluyó firme el alemán.

—¡Eso es! —anunció Corea, haciendo que Taiwán se golpeara la frente esperando una irremediable estupidez.

—¿Por qué no filmamos millones de películas increíblemente violentas para provocar a la gente y convertirlos en crueles asesinos sedientos de sangre y que de esa forma eliminen a un poco de la población? —expuso el coreano feliz de su propia ocurrencia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¡Buena idea! —expresó América sacando su motosierra.

—Ay no… la motosierra… —El canadiense gimoteó con pena.

—¡Decidido! ¡Matemos al prójimo! —indicó Dinamarca triunfante incrustando su hacha en la mesa —Comenzaré con Suecia, solo por pura casualidad —silbó el mayor de los nórdicos con fingida inocencia.

—No t' atrevas —retó con rebeldía el sueco protegiendo de paso a Finlandia.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —demandó Suiza cargando el rifle.

—¡Esperen! —detuvo el español, todos le observaron expectantes —No podemos comenzar a matar…

—Al fin alguien cuerdo —se alivió Lituania.

—…Todavía, no tenemos las películas increíblemente violentas, necesitamos esa absurda excusa para dar inicio a este genocidio totalmente justificado —terminó de decir España, su amigo Francia fue el primero en estar de acuerdo.

—Matar no es la solución —afirmó Hungría con el ceño fruncido y puño firme dispuesta a tirarle los dientes a cualquiera que la contradijera.

—¡Bah! —resoplaron algunos guardando sus armas.

—Debemos detener la natalidad —aconsejó Japón con tranquilidad.

—Entonces… ¡Expandiremos una pandemia que provoque un aborto mundial! —aportó América esperando recibir un premio nobel de la paz.

—En serio, no eres más estúpido porque las pruebas nucleares no son suficientes —acotó Inglaterra tallándose las sienes.

—¡Sí! ¡El aborto es la solución! —aseguró Corea sospechosamente emocionado.

—¡No! ¡Eso es feo! —se opuso Italia pensando en el Vaticano.

—Pero el aborto… —repuso el coreano sin terminar.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Lo que quieres son los fetos! ¡He visto lo que hacen! Algún _troll_ dejó un comentario con esas imágenes en mi blog —se quejó Estonia con disgusto.

—Pero también son comi…—Fue callado por Hong Kong, antes que comenzaran a discutir otra cuestión.

—Hablando de comida, creo que ya es hora de comer —comentó el americano cansado de tanta discusión.

—¡Pero si has estado tragando durante toda la maldita conferencia! ¡Te vas a poner gordo como un cerdo! —estalló Inglaterra casi al borde la locura.

—Oye… no hieras mis sentimientos… son frágiles…—susurró América cohibido jugando con sus dedos índices.

—Por el amor de… —El inglés casi se arrancaba el cabello, y Alemania no se sintió más afortunado con Italia cerca.

—América tiene razón, ya es hora de la comida —respaldó el alemán mirando su reloj.

—Perfecto, seguiremos discutiendo éste asunto la próxima semana —finalizó el americano, dando por terminada la conferencia.

Todos salieron lentamente de la sala… sí, aquella había sido una típica conferencia mundial.

* * *

Me sentí con la necesidad de exteriorizar mis tonterías luego de haber salido tan bien en los últimos exámenes, tenía derecho a "desahogarme".

¡Saludos!


End file.
